1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vacuum cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a portable submersible cleaning device for removing debris from aqueous environments such as pools, spas and like bodies of water.
2. Prior Art
Pool cleaners vary widely in degree of sophistication. Existing products range from simple brushes to automatic cleaners with self-propelled vacuum heads. In many designs, the pool's circulation system is used to create the vacuum at the vacuum head in addition to filtering the influent water. In others, the vacuum may be created by applying pressurized water to the device and a filter may be contained on the vacuum head.
An efficient cleaning method provided for a water powered vacuum so that dirt particles will be removed from the pool at the point where they are disturbed by the cleaning device. A water powered vacuum can be powered in either of two ways. One way is to connect the vacuum head to the pump inlet of the pool's circulation system via a suction hose. The second way is by applying a stream of pressurized water to the vacuum head through a suitable hose. With the first method, the water is filtered by the pool's circulation system. Under the second method, a filter located on the device can be used to clean the water before it is returned to the pool, or the device can place dirt particles in suspension in the pool for removal by the filter in the pool circulation system. A water powered vacuum head may be equipped with brush bristles to dislodge dirt particles, or with wheels so that the head can be rolled along the pool surfaces.
A common way to implement this latter class of device is to hinge mount the vacuum head to the end of a pole. The user can then operate and maneuver the vacuum head without getting wet. Existing devices require two connections to be made to the vacuum head, one for the pole, and the other for either the suction hose of the pressurized water hose.
These manual pool cleansers have several drawbacks when used to clean spas. The vacuum heads equipped with wheels are too cumbersome, even when flexible, to efficiently clean smaller and more contoured surfaces. When a vacuum brush head is used, the pole is connected off center of the head toward the user side of the brush. This tends to result in unbalanced brush strokes. Both the suction type and the education type cleaners are inconvenient to use when they must be removed from the pool water. These situations occur when the cleaner must be moved from the pool to a spa. In devices that use the pool circulation system, the prime of the circulation pump must be maintained; movement of the vacuum head to a spa from a pool typically is done by shutting down the pump, disconnecting the hose from the vacuum head, holding one's hand over the exposed end of the suction hose to keep the hose filled with water, and then moving over to the spa where, underwater, either the pool head is reconnected to the hose or a head sized for spas is connected to the hose, after which the pump is restarted.
When an education-type vacuum head is used, the user runs the risk of being sprayed by the discharge of the pressurized water each time the head is removed from the pool water. Obviously, this can be avoided by turning off the external water supply each time the device is removed from the pool or spa water. However, when cleaning shallow surfaces, the discharge port of an education type vacuum head may frequently be inadvertently removed from the water, thus spraying the user.
One prior art examples shows a self-contained cordless electric pool and spa vacuum cleaner which is easily maneuverable over both flat and highly controlled underwater surfaces. A pump impeller, powered by an electric motor, is used to draw water through a compact filter cartridge. The efficiency of the filter cartridge allows for the use of a small motor and small battery which, in turn, result in the small size of the vacuum cleaner. All electrical components are enclosed in a watertight chamber so as to allow the entire cleaner to be submerged under water. Such a prior art example does not employ the advantageous bifurcated chamber of the present invention.
Another prior art example shows a new and improved swimming pool vacuum apparatus that includes an extensible handle assembly which serves as a handle grasped by an operator and which supports a vacuum motor assembly. The vacuum motor assembly is used for providing vacuum power to a vacuum head assembly which contacts the bottom and the walls of a swimming pool. The vacuum head assembly is also supported by the extensible handle assembly. An electrical conductor assembly, connected between the vacuum motor assembly and a source of AC power, is used for conducting electrical power from the source of AC power to the vacuum motor assembly.
The electrical conductor assembly includes a ground fault circuit interrupter assembly for interrupting electrical power flow from the source of AC power to the vacuum motor assembly in the event of a short circuit. The extensible handle assembly may include a plurality of handle units connected together in telescopic fashion and also includes an electrically insulating hand grip member. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires the use of a power cord which can be cumbersome and limit the effective range of the device, and an AC power source must be readily available for use. In addition, this example poses a risk of electrocution of a user or other person nearby during operating conditions.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable submersible cleaning device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and assists a user to remove debris from aqueous environments such as pools, spas and like bodies of water. Such a device provides pool and spa owners and repair technicians with a convenient and effective maintenance accessory that saves valuable time, precious dollars, and much needed storage space. The lack of hoses advantageously eliminates the time-consuming hassles of dragging and wrestling with the same. The present invention is inexpensive and easily transportable.